


All Hallow's Eve

by orenjikitty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela the Cosplay queen of Overwatch, F/F, Halloween Silliness, No talon, canonverse, costume contest, where skins are their halloween costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjikitty/pseuds/orenjikitty
Summary: Fareeha Amari doesn't do Halloween. Nope. She's not about that life.But apparently the rest of the women in her life are. And she's stuck in between them.





	All Hallow's Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superrisu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=superrisu).



> This picture is really the entire premise of the story.
> 
>  

Fareeha groaned, Ana placing another bundle of fabric in her arms. This was getting to be beyond ridiculous. She had at least 6, maybe 7 bundles in her arms by now. Not to mention all of the knick knacks and jewellery in the basket Ana herself held.

Halloween was a dumb holiday, in her opinion. She thanked her parents silently for her more Egyptian upbringing and her father's own distaste of the holiday. No dressing up when she was in the heat of the desert. No point in a costume you had to hide under snow jackets and snow boots.

But that was then.

Now, Ana was too busy mumbling to herself about beating Angela to even notice the frown etched on her daughter’s face. Her father never forced her to wear a costume. It was mostly her teachers. Stupid teachers.

Every year, they sent a letter back informing her father about the party Fareeha never really wanted to participate in. She made it clear that she didn't want to dress up but even then, they guilt-tripped her into asking her dad to buy some annoying costume so she wasn't the only one not dressed up. Daniel tried to make it as comfortable for her, as minimal too, but Fareeha bowed to those early years to peer pressure and loathed every minute of the day until she got home.

It didn't help now that her girlfriend, as much as she loved Angela, was obsessed with the holiday. Maybe it’s because of Gabriel’s influence on her. The man did have a flair for dramatics (see: Angela's Sigrun costume, complete with a foam sword and shield) that Angela seemed to take to heart. Angela proudly inherited one of Gabe's sewing machines, his own mother approving of her Angela's skill when it came to costuming. Fareeha found out from Ana when she had complained to her mother about Angela's bond with Mrs. Reyes that Mrs. Reyes used to do costumes for historical dramas, hence the bond the two shared. She has spoken to Mrs. Reyes a couple of times but Angela can spend hours on the phone with the woman, in speaking in rapid Spanish too.

Maybe it was because Angela, ever the nerd, actually participates in these ridiculous cosplay contests, putting in 110% of her time in the costumes for games she doesn’t even play. A variety of thermoplastics, neatly labelled of course, sat at the corner of the lab. Angela obviously had access to the countless of tools in the workshop that she knew Angela didn't just use for Valkyrie repairs not to mention the entire section of her bedroom dedicated to sewing and embroidery. And accessories upon accessories Angela had in meticulously labelled bins. How and why Angela needed 45 meters of LED wire tape or 100 sheets of EVA foam, she couldn't understand. The fact Angela hasn't used hard light in her costumes _yet_ has made her want to question her girlfriend but at the same time she didn't want to get pulled further into the madness.

Every year thus far, Angela has tried to get her to dress up, even going as far as doing the whole sad puppy eyes routine Fareeha had yet to find a way to say no to. She had repainted her a suit to be iridescent purple, let Angela put makeup on her to make her into a thrall. Last year she actually made papier mâche ice spikes to be a frost spirit.

This was her fault in a way. Not being able to say no to Angela when she really could have. Instead, she had to complain to Lena about the papier mâche and the ridiculousness of it all. The complainant led to Lena pointing out, in front of everyone that Angela, for all of her cosplay prowess, has gone as the Witch of the Wilds every year.

Actually it was Lena who was to blame for her current situation.

It was Lena who suggested that they should do a costume contest to help make some of the newer agents feel at ease.

Lena who herself bailed on the notion to be a judge instead.

This was Lena’s fault.

Fucking Oxton.

“Habibti, are you listening?” Ana asked, glimmer of mischief in her eye. “Don’t tell me you were thinking about Angela. She is our rival in this. Don’t lose your nerve.”

“This is stupid,” Fareeha admitted earning a punch from her mother. “Mama, Angela has years of experience in this. She used to compete. Actually, I think she still does. You saw how her eyes lit up at the suggestion. She is bound to win this unless Gabe shows up and takes it from her.”

“Nonsense! As much as I would love to see Gabe win this costume contest, we need to win this. Our family name is on the line.” Ana advised, pinching Fareeha's cheeks as she put another roll of fabric in her hands.

“It really isn't…”

“We need to make our costumes better than your would be wife,” Fareeha flinched, knowing the hint Ana is dropping but Ana waved her off. “Until the day of the contest, no spilling to Angela what we are doing.”

Fareeha sighed, adjusting the stacks of cloth in her arms. “Mother, Angela has banished me back to my own room the moment she got the idea for a costume. She won’t even let me into the lab to bring her food. We meet only in the training areas or on missions. It… This entire thing sucks.”

“Good. We need to focus and make these costumes the best ever,” Ana declared, Fareeha parroting her mother's response with disapproval as searched the wall for some rope.

“Not really sure how my love life being thrown for a loop for a silly contest is good but whatever you say.”

Ana merely hummed a response, Fareeha watching her before Ana's eyes lit up as she found what she was looking for.

Oh god her mother was really going to go all out for this. “Get me that one,” Ana pointed to the thick jute rope near the top.

Fareeha sighed once again, setting down the stacks of cloth before reaching up to get the spool of rope Ana had pointed out. “Can we go now?”

“We just need to find the patterns and we should be good.”

“Oh joy…”

* * *

Fareeha knocked on the medbay doors, the blasting of Rammstein stopping before the door opened. Angela opened the doors with a raised eyebrow, no doubt noticing the time. Fareeha knew that Angela knew her schedule. This hour was labelled “Private training” as per her mother’s wishes but Angela knew it was time the two booked off to work on their costumes. “Liebling?”

“I need some band-aids,” Fareeha admitted, showing the numb and prickled fingers. Angela took a look at them before moving aside, already walking up to the cupboard to fetch what she asked for.

“Is this for your costume?” Angela asked, walking back to her with some antiseptic as well. Fareeha merely nodded, taking some band-aids to wrap her fingers with it. “Ana made you take a vow of silence about this, didn’t she?”

“Me and Reinhardt,” Fareeha said, handing Angela the wrappers. “Have you started yet?”

Angela shook her head, making her frown. “Oh don’t give me that look. I will start when I finish this paper. I work fast and I already have all the necessary pieces for mine.” Fareeha cocked her head to the side. Not once did she ever notice Angela leaving the base. Angela must have noticed the brewing question in her mind and winked at her. “Tio Paolo delivered me what I needed for my costume. I've done this long enough that the fabric stores in the area know me by now, liebchen.”

“Of course they do,” Fareeha muttered, stowing away the info to use later. “So this means I'm still banished from your room into mine, doesn't it?”

Angela leaned up to kiss her on the lips, Fareeha taking in the kiss and deepening it. Angela pulled away slowly, settling into her shoulder with a smile. “I can always stay in your room for the night, you know. My room is off limits because of the mess it's in right now.”

Fareeha grinned. Most of their costume stuff was in her mother’s room. She wouldn't be breaking the dumb vow of silence. “So, Dr. Ziegler....”

“Yes, Captain Amari?”

“Care to do a little in house consultation later tonight?”

Angela grinned at her, leaning up to kiss her again before pulling away to give her a wink. Fareeha found herself grinning back the entire way to her mother’s room, the numbness of her fingers now forgotten.

* * *

“Smile!” Ana called out, Fareeha putting on her best smile as she tried not to lose her head dress. She had to admit, the paint job combined with the head dress, scarf and and inlays really made her suit stand out now. The paint on her face tied everything together, the bedouin motif, she hoped, was enough to at least earn her some points.

Ana beamed at her, showing her the photo before taking the final piece of her costume out of its cage.

Ana had opted to revive her old pirate costume, now dubbed the Corsair. They both had spent the last 3 weeks on making the costume and Ana spent some of that time training her now pet parrot, Callisto. Bastion was ecstatic when they came back with a bird, he and Ganymede immediately taking a shining to it and spent most of the first day with the bird showing it around the base. Ana only put Callisto in at night, the parrot now another free roaming bird on the base.

Fareeha looked her mother over, Ana adjusting the eye patch before picking up the new (Fareeha hoped not real) gun that went with the costume. The fact Ana convinced Torbjorn to make her a custom gun complete with a bayonet has seriously made her start to question the sanity of most of the original Overwatch members.

Then again, Torbjorn did make himself a wooden turret to fit his Viking motif so this probably wasn’t much of a stretch for him. Especially since she had overheard his conversation with Genji about making a fully working Sentai costume. Which Fareeha saw Genji wearing when she passed him down the hall just earlier.

“We’re bound to win with these,” Ana exclaimed, patting her on the shoulder. “You look amazing, habibti.”

“This is all you, mama,” Fareeha reminded her, giving the older Amari a smile. “Just promise me you and Angela won’t do this every year.”

Ana laughed. “If there wasn’t a prize, I truthfully wouldn’t have put this much effort into my costume.”

“Wait, what prize?” Fareeha asked, eyes narrowing at her mother.

“First price gets a 2 week vacation. Did you not listen, Fareeha?”

“What?!” Fareeha yelled out, “You mean that everyone decided to say yes to this because of a vacation?!”

“Yes.”

“That’s why even Zenyatta and Satya are in on this…” Fareeha realized when she tried to get some mission specific info from Satya only to be given the file, told to read it before the door was hastily closed in front of her face.

Ana just smiled at her daughter, opening the door to allow Fareeha out. “Have you seen Angela’s costume at all?” Fareeha shook her head. All she knew of Angela’s costume was there was gold leafing involved. GOLD LEAFING.

She didn’t want to know where Angela even found that stuff, let alone how she was going to use it.

The walk to the common room was quiet but the room itself was bustling. Lena was zipping about in a racer costume, Emily in a matching suit. The fact they had Bastion painted as a go-kart made the entire ensemble cute to look at. Fareeha looked around the room, noticing that Angela wasn’t there yet.

Genji was in the Sentai costume she saw in him in earlier, speaking to Jesse, still dressed in his old Van Hellsing costume. She saw Morrison, dressed in his normal jacket and pants talking with Reinhardt and Torbjorn, both dressed as a king and a viking respectively over at the corner talking amongst themselves. Hanzo, dressed up as a demon spoke to Winston, who funnily enough wore a safari get up, complete with a field hat and monocle. Lucio and Hana waved at them, both dressed up in Jazz era outfits.

“Nice costume guys,” Fareeha commented, Lucio nodding at her as he continued to spin. “Angela come in yet?”

“Not yet,” Hana said, but nodded towards the doorway where Zarya and Mei now stood. “I can’t believe Big Z’s costume. It’s so retro, I love it!”

Fareeha laughed, Zarya immediately breaking out into a dance routine fit for her throwback costume, much to Mei’s dismay. “At least she’s having fun.”

“Speaking of fun, holy shit,” Lucio commented, Fareeha gulping at the sight.

Angela stood at the doorway, smirk on her face as she walked over to Fareeha. Fareeha bit her lip, everything about the costume making her gulp. It was short, loose white dress, if it can even be called that. Gold accents in her arms, sash, and sandals made Fareeha try to divert her eyes but it only settled on the blue scarf piece around Angela’s neck. The gold headpiece, accented with a wreath of laurels echoed in the staff Angela held in her hands, the gold staff lit with a burning flame. Angela’s hair was done up but unlike her normal style, it was a bit curled, adding a playful bounce to it.

“You’re staring, Captain,” Hana pointed out but Fareeha chose to ignore it. Of course she was staring. Most of the room’s occupants was staring at Angela at this point. The smirk on Angela’s face only grew when she came in further, showing off the near realistic wings on her back.

That’s what the LED wire tape was for, Fareeha thought to herself as she started to approach her girlfriend. “Impressed, Liebchen?”

“I conceded,” Fareeha replied, gulping as Angela twirled for her. The wings seemed to respond to Angela, flighting her slightly. “Are...are those functional?”

Angela winked at her, leaning up to give her a kiss. “I adapted some of my old Valkyrie tech pieces into this. I call this Nike.”

“The Goddess of Victory,” Fareeha nodded, taking it all in. “So you have incorporated hard light tech into your costumes before.”

“Not often but yes,” Angela said, taking her hand. “You look amazing yourself. You remind me of one of my first missions in Egypt. The nomadic tribes were always so nice.”

Fareeha brought Angela’s hand to kiss, Angela fitting herself to her right as they talked about the details of her costumes.

“Holy crap!” the heard Lena exclaim, a flash of blue light ending at the doorway. There stood, or at least floated Zenyatta, dressed up as an Eldritch horror himself. “Beautiful work Zen!”

“Thank you Lena,” the monk bowed, “But I cannot take all the credit for this. The true genius will be here momentarily.”

Fareeha let Angela go, knowing her girlfriend would want to talk to Zenyatta about his costume. She heard Angela gasp when Zen walked in, a thousand questions probably already popping into her head about the construction of it and what not. Fareeha watched with a smile as Angela began to geek out with Zenyatta, only for her to frown when it was revealed he didn't actually make it himself.

“Who did make this then?” She heard Angela ask, only for the monk to point at the doorway.

Satya stood at the door, the clacking of her heels making everyone turn. On her head were a pair of horns, sculpted perfectly to blend in with the headdress that looked oddly like a tail of a lizard. There seemed to be spikes coming out of her ears, her face was done expertly in dark purple and red paint. Satya’s eyes seem to glow a different orange that tied in expertly to the glowing on her chest. Her chest piece also had scales, her overskirt done in a dragon wing pattern that covered the pants she was wearing. Her prosthetic arm was redone to incorporate spikes and talon like claws, the arm itself done in gold and purple as was the armor on her legs and hooves.

Fareeha smiled at the sight. Satya had been hard to come out of her shell, until Angela figured that anything artistic Satya focused greatly on. It wasn’t a stretch to assume she would go all out for a simple Halloween contest but her entire get up absolutely delighted Angela, as far as Fareeha could see. Angela was on Satya immediately, giving her praise over the details.

Ana had appeared beside her, smiling as Satya began to explain to the enthusiastic doctor how she made her costume. “Guess we lost this contest, huh, habibti?”

“Yeah…” Fareeha admitted, still watching over her girlfriend and her friend nerd out about lights and costuming parts she really had no idea about. “But I will admit, this is fun. Especially when I get to see her smile like that.”

Ana laughed, Lena shouting over everyone that she and Emily have chosen Satya as the obvious winner of the contest, Zenyatta coming in second. Angela didn’t even seem fazed that she had lost, completely enamored with Satya’s costume and use of hard light for her chest piece. “Think you’ll do it again next year?”

Fareeha looked over at the smile on Angela’s face, the subtle smile mirrored on Satya and the rest of the team having their fun. She still found the holiday ridiculous but…

Fareeha wrapped an arm around Ana, pulling her in for a hug before nodding yes. “I think next year though, it’d be best to do a family costume instead of individual ones, don’t you think?”

Ana nodded, the mischievous smirk on her mother’s face was all Fareeha needed as an answer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [10:46 AM] oren: mercy takes cosplay seriously  
> [10:46 AM] oren: pharah just repaint her suit and adds spikes  
> [10:46 AM] Queen Risu: LOL  
> [10:47 AM] Queen Risu: which furthers my hc that pharah hates dressing up but ofc mercy gotta use her puppy dog eyes on her every time..


End file.
